


How season 4 should have ended, Part 1:

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Season 4 Redo, how it should have ended, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Here is one way they could have written off Quentin without, ya know, killing him.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 14





	How season 4 should have ended, Part 1:

**Author's Note:**

> not totally betaed

Quentin knocked on the wall of the infirmary then said. “Hey, how are you doing?”  
“I feel like I got stabbed in the chest with a dull cross.” Eliot said, arching his back to adjust, making the words come out a bit without air.  
“I mean besides that.” Quentin replied and sat down in the char close to Elliot's head.  
“I'm not scared what the monster is doing anymore.”  
“Yeah, he’s somewhere no one can find him.”  
“Thank the gods.” Eliot remarked. A feeling fell over them, “So, what's the next adventure?”Eliot said to keep a subject going.  
“I don’t know what you will be doing but I will be tackling adulthood.”  
“What?” Eliot said and rolled his head towards Quentin.  
“I can’t do this anymore Eliot.” Quentin said, looking Eliot in the eyes the best he could.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Magic. I can’t do magic anymore.” Quentin said, his eyes looking away for a second.  
“Did you lose the ability?” Eliot said, really concerned. Then he went into fix-it mode. “We can figure a way around that. You won’t need to cast. I could be your hands or bodyguard or-”  
“No I'm,” Quentin said, hesitating and looking away. “I'm quitting magic. I'm going back to a normal life. No magic.”  
“Didn't you try that when Alice became a niffin?”  
“But that was because I thought magic killed Alice. I came back and magic just didn’t get better. My dad died because of magic. Eliot.” Quentin said, looking him in the eyes again “I thought magic killed you.”  
“Well, it was more of a monster that was more powerful than gods.” Eliot corrected. Quentin gave him a look. “But i see where you can get that.”  
“Then it nearly killed me. I'm lucky i'm here. I don’t completely understand how i am still here. I don’t want to live in constant fear of magic and who it is going to kill next. The Fillory and Further books promised magic was mystical and amazing and I've learned that it just leads to death.”  
“It also leads to life. Think of the times we have saved the world!”  
“But i couldn’t save my dad.”  
“You saved alice. You saved me. You saved yourself.”  
“El, i understand that you want me to stay with you guys but, i just can’t live dismantling bomb after bomb.”  
“I know how you feel.” Eliot said. There was silence again.  
“That’s it?” Quentin said, sort of disappointedly. He felt like there was one thing they were missing. A topic they both were avoiding.  
“I should know out of anyone that with you, you sometimes make up your mind and not even reason can change that.”  
Quentin let out a little chuckle.  
“I would laugh along but man, you’d think margo would not hit as hard on me, geesh.”  
“I would have done the same!”  
“That's cold coldwater, so cold.”  
“You had a monster more powerful than the gods inside of you!”  
“It was not like chopping down a tree.”  
“I will remember that for next time then!”  
“Please, no, not that again.” Eliot said, and silence fell down on them again.  
“I’m going to miss this.”  
“What?” Eliot said.  
Quentin just looked over at him with a glare that said “you know what i'm talking about”  
“What? We can’t call? Or text? Or, if you are a dinosaur, email?”  
“Well-”  
“You really think that you could easily cut yourself off from me, of all people.”  
“It’s just I don't want to be wrapped up in all of this again.”  
“Then i won’t tell you.” Eliot said, cuddling back into the hospital bed.  
“I guess that will work.”  
“Eliot finds a way.” Eliot said, sort of falling into another nap.  
“I should leave you to sleep. Bye Eliot.” Quentin said, standing up and walking towards the door.  
“No, sit back down coldwater, I’ve got a story to tell you.” Eliot said, still trying to keep awake.  
“Are you sure.”  
“I’ll stay awake, and I'm so hopped up on - something, I have the courage.”  
“You could tell me later-”  
“Now, coldwater!” Elito demanded. “Remember when I told you I was still alive? In the monster?”  
“Yes, we were going to kill you.”  
“Fun.” Eliot said, planinly, clearly not really registering what Quentin said. “It made me think.”  
“You can think?” Quentin said. “I thought you were all looks!”  
“You know i'm more than just that!” Eliot replied and totally forgot his whole thought process. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, El”  
“That's good enough for now.”  
“You seem tired and you need some rest. I'm going to go, Eliot.” Quentin said, getting up and walking towards the door.  
“Not forever Coldwater!” Eliot called back, sort of mumbled in his tired state.  
“Never forever.” Quentin said and closed the door.


End file.
